


A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell As Sweet

by Hawwkgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Duplicate Ten, F/M, Pete's World, Romance, Rose and Ten cuddling, Wedding, Wedding Planning, how he got the ring I don't know, touch of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the TARDIS left Rose, Jackie, and the half human half time lord Doctor on Bad Wolf Bay in Pete's world?<br/>Here's an answer to what we've all been asking...</p><p>(DISCONTINUED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rose's Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a doctor who fanfiction, so bare with me.  
> Thanks to writer_in_a_TARDIS_blanket for editing it for me.  
> Thanks to you (the readers) for reading it even though it might suck.  
> ~the_detective_in_a_fez_with_wings

She stood on the beach crying as she tried to keep the sound in her mind , her blonde hair whipping her face because of the wind.

'He is gone,' was all she could think, 'I got him back only to lose him again.'

A man was standing next to her in a navy blue suit, her hand in his.

Her mother stood behind them, a sad look on her face.

After many hours of standing on the beach alone, a truck pulled up behind her mother and her father got out of the truck.

For the first time since the blue phone box left the beach, the man holding her hand spoke.

"Rose," he said softly.

She turned her head towards him and saw her father and his truck.

"It's time to go home," the man said.

She wiped tears from her face, "I won't ever see him again?"

The man looked into her eyes, "You can't. I'm sorry, but you can't. Even if you could, it would rip a hole in both universes and people would die."

"And you will grow old with me?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess we have to go home now..," she said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

With her hand still in his, they made way for the truck.

Her father gave a questioning look at the man, "How are you here?"

"I'm not," the man replied, "Well, I am but I'm not me. Well, I am, but I'm not the real me."

"He got cloned," she said in simpler terms.

Her father nodded slowly, "But what is he doing here?"

"Mr. Tyler," the man said then he looked at her mother, "Mrs. Tyler, I would like to marry your daughter."

A look of shock crossed her fathers face, "But what would we call you? We only know you by one name that isn't even your real name. Are we supposed to write The Doctor on the marriage certificate? And what about her children? With you being all... Alien."

"Call me John Smith," the man said, "I'm not the doctor. I am not fully timelord. I'm part time lord,-"

"-part Human," she finished for him, "Please, I love him."

"Do you love her?" Her father asked him.

John Smith grabbed her and kissed her then said, "With all my heart."

Her father gave a curt nod and John Smith turned to her and got down on one knee.

"Rose Tyler..," he said, taking a box out of his pocket, "will you marry me?"

He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a small rose on the tip.

"Yes."


	2. Only Seven Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and John (The Duplicate Doctor) realize they need to set a date for their wedding.

John Smith looked a bit shocked, as if he wasn't excepting for her to say yes. That was a stupid thought for she loved him and he her, always and forever.  
A smile quickly replaced his shock and he kissed her again.  
The ride back to her home was by far much more enjoyable then last time, because she had him, her soon-to-be husband, the love of her life.

The weeks went by as the Tyler family and John Smith prepared for the wedding. John and Rose wanted a small, simple wedding, but her parents wouldn't hear of it. With Pete Tyler being famous and Jackie Tyler being, well, Jackie Tyler, a small simple wedding was quickly erased from the options. But she and John didn't care, they were getting married, and nothing could get in their way.

Finally, they realized they need a date for the wedding.

Early on a Friday morning, Rose was curled up in John's lap in the big armchair in front of the fire, debating when the date could be.  
"Could be a Christmas wedding," John suggested, combing his fingers through her hair.  
"Too cold, and I want something earlier," Rose replied, picking at a loose thread on the armchair.  
"Earlier?" John asked.  
"Yeah, I can't stand not being married to you," Rose said slowly, "and knowing something could separate us again........ I couldn't live with myself if I knew I had a chance to marry you and we waited then got separated."  
John paused for a minute then said, "Tomorrow then?"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"For the marriage, tomorrow?"  
Rose twisted to face John and threw her arms around his neck, grinning wildly, "Yes! Yes, of course!"  
Rose snuggled back against John's chest, "I love you."  
"And I you Rose Tyler," John said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the head, "and I you."

"You want to do WHAT?!" Jackie Tyler screamed when John and Rose explained their plan to get married.  
"Jacks, calm down. They do have a right to get married when they want," Pete Tyler said, "but I'm going to have to say that it isn't very well planned, there could be many problems if you go along with this."  
"I know it's rushed, but you two, of all people, should understand that we don't want to risk going another day without being married." Rose explained, leaning on John.  
"Rose, dear," Jackie said, holding her daughter and soon to be son-in-law's hands, "you don't need to be married to know that you love each other."  
"It's not about us, mum," Rose said slowly, "it's-I just-I need to marry him, mum."   
John nodded in agreement, "We need to make things... proper."   
Pete Tyler wrapped his arm around Jackie, "If you are so quick to marry, perhaps you can wait for the...... 'proper' things until next week?"   
"A week?" Rose said glancing at John, "I-I think we can... try to wait until then."  
"Come now Jackie, we've got to get ready for a wedding," Pete said, winking at the two young lovers.  
John kissed Rose's cheek and winked at Jackie and Pete, "We did say try."  
Rose slapped his arm, "We can wait. It's only seven days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you think of the fic.  
> Peace,  
> the_detective_in_a_fez_with_wings


	3. My Oaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter just to cover bits and pieces of things. Because that explains so much.

"Mum, calm down," Rose said as she watched her mother rush around trying to get everything done.  
"Calm down?!" Jackie exclaimed, "How can I calm down when my daughter's wedding is tomorrow!?"  
"It's not that big of a deal, mum." Rose said, rolling her eyes.  
"Not that big of a deal?!" Jackie demanded, "My only daughter's wedding is a very big deal!"  
“Mum,” Rose said, sighing, “I told you… John, and I, don’t need a big fancy wedding.”  
Jackie smiled kindly, realizing that her daughter was still having trouble calling him John instead of "The Doctor". “It’s okay sweetheart, everything’s fine now.”  
“I know, mum,” Rose said, giving her mother an odd look, “I’m going to marry the love of my life, why wouldn’t everything be fine?”  
"I just know it's been hard for you, having to leave the Doctor again. And this man, he may be like the Doctor, but sweetheart, he's not. You have to know that this is a different man then the one you ran away with all those years ago," Jackie said, putting her hand on Rose's shoulder.  
Rose nodded slowly, "I know who he is, and I know who he's not. I love him. That's that."  
"Now, I've got a lot to do but just let me know if you need anything," Jackie said, lifting her hand from her daughter's shoulder.  
"I will," Rose said. Then, with a dramatic sigh, she said, "Now I have to go see if the oaf fell back asleep."

"Oaf, get up," Rose said, hitting John with a pillow.  
John turned over on his side and grabbed the pillow, "Oh, so I'm Oaf now?"  
"Yes," Rose said, trying to yank the pillow back, "Oaf."  
"Fine then," John said, letting go of the pillow and grabbing Rose instead, "As long as I'm your Oaf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here, but, uh, leave comments on what you think.


	4. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is almost ready for her wedding, her mother pops in and has a short chat with her.

"Rose!" Jackie called, knocking on the door, "The wedding starts in twenty minutes! Hurry up!"  
"Why don't you come in?" Rose asked.  
"It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day," Jackie replied.   
"Mum, that just counts for the groom!" Rose sighed, "Just come in."  
Jackie opened the door, "Oh, sweetheart, you're beautiful."  
Rose was wearing a dress as white as snow with soft pink lace, it reached all the way down to the tips of her shoes, so just the tip of her soft pink heels were showing. Her veil was the same snow white as her dress, and the headband holding it up was the same soft pink as her shoes. Her hair was in curls with TARDIS blue ribbons in it. Sitting in a vase on the table was her bouquet, made of soft pink and snow white roses.   
"Thanks mum," Rose said, smiling, "where's dad?"  
"He's coming sweetheart, now I've got to get back to Tony, Mrs. Wrenwaters can't take care of the rascal forever," Jackie said, heading to the door.  
"Yeah, of course mom," Rose said.  
Jackie smiled and headed out the door.

Rose stared at herself in the mirror, she was indeed beautiful, but at the same time she was shocked. Today was her wedding day. Rose used to dream of her wedding day, but that was before she met the Doctor. After she met the Doctor, everything was a crazy blur of time and planets and her dream of her wedding day was lost. But the dream resurfaced when John asked her to marry him. Ever since that day Rose has been dreaming of her wedding day. What her hair will look like, having all her friends and family there to watch, a beautiful wedding gown, and most importantly, John, to whom she was to get married to. Finally that dream had come true, today was the day that she does her hair that special way, that all her friends and family are gathered to watch, that she wears the fancy gown and she married the love of her life. This all was going to happen. Today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for baring with the fanfiction.   
> Comment what you think so far.  
> Peace,  
> the_dectective_in_a_fez_with_wings


	5. One Last Thing ‘Til Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last thing to do before the wedding....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly totally messed this up by accidentily pasting the chapter in the chapter summary. When it told me there was too many words I freaked out and I was like, crap, crap, no. I panicked and emailed my best friend/editor and I was all like 'Crap there are too many words! Will you help me cut it down please?' Then I realized I put it in the wrong place and I burst out laughing and deleted the email and told her I messed up and crap so yeah... I'm a total idiot.  
> But anyways here's the chapter, enjoy my friends and nonfriends and all in between.

"Can I come in?" Pete Tyler asked, knocking on the door.

"Sure, Daddy." Rose said, smoothing out her wedding dress.

He opened the door and smiled, "Sweetheart, you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad," Rose said, returning the smile.

"Wedding starts in twelve minutes, Rose," Pete said, still smiling.

Rose sighed, "Then I guess it's time to go."

"Yes it is honeypie," Pete said, taking Rose's hand, "Are you ready to go?"

Rose picked up her bouquet from the vase, "Yes."

"Well, c'mon let's go," Pete said, letting go of her hand and walking to the door.

Rose picked up the hem of her dress and followed Pete out of the room.

 

"Careful sweetheart, you wouldn't want to ruin that pretty dress of yours now would we?" Pete said, helping Rose into the car.

"I'm not going to ruin it, Dad."

"Course not sweetheart," Pete said, "You're my only daughter and this is your wedding, I want everything to be perfect. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"It's okay dad, I understand. I know this is still a new thing to you, being a dad and all, but, um, if it means anything you're doing a great job," Rose said, finally buckling up, "Now, please get me to my wedding?"

Pete nodded and shut the car door, heading towards the door of the driver side.

"You really need to be less reliant on me, Rose," Pete joked as he started up the car.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Just drive the car."

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you?" Jackie said as Rose and Pete entered the church.

"Mum, calm down, we've got five minutes until the wedding," Rose said, smiling at her mother.

"Which is only five minutes away!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Calm down, Jacks," Pete said, putting his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Is everyone settled down?"

"Yes. And waiting," Jackie replied, taking a deep breath then addressing Rose, "The bridesmaids are finishing up their makeup, if you hurry you can get yours done quickly."

"Okay mum, where are they?" Rose asked.

"Down that hall," Jackie said, pointing to a hall, "Third door on the left. Now hurry, go."

"Okay, thanks mum," Rose said, pecking a kiss on her mother's cheek.

Jackie swatted her daughter away, "Go!"

"Third door to the right..," Rose muttered as she pushed open the third door to the right.

"Rosie!" Rose's second bridesmaid, Alexia, shrieked when Rose walked into the room.

"Isn't this just exciting?!" The third bridesmaid, and Alexia's sister, Danielah said, grinning.

Rose nodded slowly.

"What are we standing around here for?!" Alexia said, grabbing Rose's arm and bringing her to the makeup area, "We need to get you all fixed up with makeup."

Both Alexia and Danielah grinned probably as wide as they could without breaking their faces.

"Al, Dan, chill. I'm sure she has enough stress without you two adding to it," Rose's best friend and first bridesmaid, Casadee, said, shaking her head at her cousins.

"Thanks, Cas," Rose said, smiling at her best friend.

"No problem but we have three minutes 'til show time and you need some makeup. Give me your bouquet so you don't get it dirty with makeup."

Rose handed Casadee her bouquet.

"Dan, sweetheart, can you put this in a vase? Al, get a towel to put on Rose's dress so it doesn't get dirty," Casadee ordered. “Hop to it.”

Danielah and Alexia nodded. Danielah found a vase sitting on a counter and handed it to Casadee who put the bouquet in it. Alexia grabbed a fairly large sized towel and draped it over Rose.

“Great,” Casadee said with a smile, “now we can get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, leave some comments please. I'm all ears.  
> Peace,  
> the_detective_in_a_fez_with_wings


End file.
